


Keep It Between Us

by AlexSpring



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And I'm not sorry, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Cock Rings, Dom Jesse McCree, Dom/sub, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Betaed, Orgasm Denial, SO, Sub Hanzo Shimada, This is completely self indulgent, Top Jesse McCree, and it's been like three actual years since i've written smut, enjoy, i wrote this in one sitting, not even a little, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSpring/pseuds/AlexSpring
Summary: It's been a while since Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada have had a night to themselves, and maybe trying a new thing wasn't such a bad idea.





	Keep It Between Us

“You ready darlin’?” his sultry drawl pierced Hanzo’s ears. Hanzo nodded.

“I am ready when you are.” Hanzo watched as McCree’s smile brightened. 

“Thank you kindly, sugar,” McCree mumbled as he brought his lips to Hanzo’s throat. Hanzo smiled and a few small laughs bubbled out of him, and a few moans along with it. McCree trailed his kisses down to Hanzo’s clavicle and pectoral, leaving a multitude of lovebites that sweetly complemented scars. Hanzo bounced ever so slightly on the larger man’s lap just here a soft moan. Hanzo smiled to himself but it quickly dissipated back to his own moans. Just a few months ago, Hanzo would have killed anyone this close to him, Overwatch or not, but now, now he was wrapped up with a gunslinger —  _ his  _ gunslinger.

McCree’s hands were on Hanzo’s hips initially, but he slowly snaked them to find Hanzo’s wrist, to where he pulled them behind the elder man. Hanzo felt something cold and smooth coil around his wrists.

In moments, he was tied. Hanzo leaned away from McCree to flex. He had to admit, McCree had a solid tie job.

“Like how that feels, honey bee?” McCree snickered. Hanzo looked up to watch the man before him. The snide smile and the wicked glint his eyes fueled the fire that pooled in Hanzo’s belly, and he’d be damned if he didn’t admit that he scared him as much as it turned him on.

McCree pushed Hanzo onto his back, gently setting him down so that he didn’t put to much pressure on his hands that now rested underneath him. Hanzo watched McCree with emotionless eyes as McCree rested a hand on Hanzo’s thigh.

“What to do with you, what to do,” McCree mumbled, and dark smile on his face. McCree rubbed Hanzo’s inner thigh and Hanzo moved slightly, causing McCree to clutch harder.

“You see, I’m on the fence here.” McCree’s hand moved up to cup Hanzo’s groin, and Hanzo’s breath caught in his throat.

“I dunno if I wanna take my time or make this fast,” McCree said as he palmed Hanzo. Hanzo tried his best to stifle his moans, but every time he failed. 

“Either way, I think I might just leave you on edge and save you for later,” McCree lowered himself until he rested between Hanzo’s legs, “like an unfinished meal, I’d suppose.”

“You forget that I have use of my legs,” Hanzo said, trying his best not gasp as McCree pulled the waistband of his pants down. McCree just shook his head as Hanzo’s cock sprung free.

“Hmm, I don’t know about that, darlin’. I can’t imagine you walkin’ around base with a woody out in the open.” McCree thumbed the head as he met Hanzo’s eyes, if only briefly. Hanzo threw his head back and struggled against the restraints, wanting the touch McCree. 

“Unless yer into that,” McCree laughed as Hanzo moved his hips. Hanzo shivered as he felt McCree’s robotic hand hold his hip down. Hanzo helped kick off his pants so that he was completely naked. He looked back to McCree to see him scanning Hanzo’s body. McCree shook his head.

“Yer too damn pretty, Han.”

Hanzo felt the McCree stretch something over his penis and Hanzo looked down. He moaned louder after he realized what it was.

It wasn’t that Hanzo didn’t like cockrings, it was the fact that he was going to have to wait. He knew McCree, and after the (amazing) phone call the two had when McCree was away on recon, Hanzo knew exactly what McCree was going to use it for, after hearing the man go into immense detail.

Hanzo shuddered as McCree flicked his inner thigh and sat up, causing Hanzo to glare. McCree shrugged as he unbuttoned his flannel partway. 

“Good things come to those who wait, baby,” he sad simply as he situated himself between Hanzo’s legs.

“But the best things come to those who take action,” Hanzo said back. McCree raised a brow.

“Attitude, Han?”

“Hmph.” Hanzo glowered at McCree, but he knew McCree could see the faint smile that danced on his lips. 

McCree leaned in to kiss Hanzo, but Hanzo turned his face away. McCree grumbled and leaned in again, but, again, Hanzo moved away.

“Don’t be such a brat,” McCree warned. Hanzo looked back to McCree, a brow raised. Hanzo felt his erection grow at the cowboy’s expression. Hanzo was interested in how far he could take this.

“Or what?” the archer whispered. 

Hanzo couldn’t tell how fast McCree pulled him up and laid him across his lap, but he certainly did know that the slap to his ass was faster than he could physically count. Hanzo whimpered as McCree’s flesh hand made contact.

“What was that, sugar?” McCree said, voice stern. Hanzo tried to speak, but his voice caught. 

“Again,” he muttered. He heard McCree scoff.

“You liked that?” he said. Hanzo felt his face heat up, but dismissed it as he felt another smack. This time, McCree rubbed his hand over Hanzo’s ass softly. Hanzo felt his dick rub against McCree’s jeans, the texture making his arousal grow. 

A few more hard smacks before Hanzo was placed back on the bed, but McCree stood at the base of the bed, watching. 

Hanzo saw the bulge in McCree’s pants, and he felt his own erection twitch. McCree chuckled. 

“What do you want, baby?” McCree growled. Hanzo closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Touch me,” he said finally. 

“Where?” McCree responded. Hanzo took a moment to respond.

“Inside of me,” he whispered. McCree chuckled.

“Gettin’ flustered, are we?” he teased. Hanzo could feel the heat in his face, but refused to give McCree the pleasure.

He watched McCree walk over to their bedside table and pull a bottle out of the drawer. McCree sat next to Hanzo on the bed while he was rolling the bottle between his hands. 

“Y’know, I’m bein’ awfully considerate tonight,” McCree’s drawl was thick has he looked over at Hanzo. Hanzo narrowed his eyes.

“You have yourself to blame for that, cowboy,” he growled. McCree raised a brow. 

“Really now? You pointin’ blame, darlin’?” McCree leaned over to kiss Hanzo. Hanzo complied this time and moved his lips with the gunslinger’s, making soft sounds as their lips melded. McCree nipped at Hanzo’s lower lip, causing Hanzo to open them. Their tongues fought, but McCree won — not that Hanzo was complaining about that. 

A high moan escaped Hanzo has he felt McCree’s hand slither between them and between his legs. Hanzo didn’t catch when McCree had opened the lube, but at this point, he couldn’t focus on it; his mind went cloudy as the larger man inserted a finger.

Pain. Pain at first. Hanzo recoiled and took a breath as McCree eased in slowly. McCree stopped moving for a moment to allow Hanzo to adjust.

“It’s been far too long, honey,” McCree mumbled. Hanzo could only nod. 

“Jesse,” Hanzo moaned. He could feel McCree’s smile on his lips as he panted. “Move.” Hanzo turned to look his lover.

McCree stared back at Hanzo as he slowly moved his finger in and out. Hanzo desperately tried to keep eye contact, but he could barely keep his eyes open as he the warmth in his belly grew stronger. 

McCree inserted another finger, and it wasn’t long that Hanzo started moving his hips to get McCree to move faster. McCree made a few  _ tsk _ noises and removed his fingers, leaving Hanzo even more hot and bothered.

“ _ McCree _ ,” he warned. The gunslinger just raised a brow as he sunk himself lower.

“Oh,” was all Hanzo could muster as McCree’s mouth enveloped Hanzo’s dick.

It was slow. Gruesomely slow. McCree only kept the head in his mouth for a few minutes, his tongue swirling and toying with the slit, but that alone almost pushed Hanzo to the edge — or as far as this fucking ring would allow him to go. 

Hanzo let out the first full moan of the night — loud and promiscuous, he could feel McCree smile around his length. Hanzo wanted to cry when he felt a hand on his balls. A firm squeeze and McCree suddenly taking his whole length in his mouth made Hanzo see stars. 

“Jesse —  _ fuck, Jesse! _ ” Hanzo yelled. Hanzo felt his body attempt to release, but he could feel the grip that McCree had on him, and it left Hanzo wanting to cry.

“Not yet, sugar.” McCree’s voice pierced. Hanzo looked up to see McCree unbuckling his belt. The damned  _ BAMF _ mocked him, he felt. McCree threw it to the floor and unzipped his jeans, pulling out his own cock.

Hanzo had to admit, it left him speechless.  _ Every. God. Damn. Time. _

Hanzo was probably average (he wouldn’t know, honestly), but McCree, well, McCree was so heavenly endowed with a very luxurious self, Hanzo decided.

McCree was much girthier and much longer than Hanzo himself was, and he’d be damned if McCree wasn’t a monster to handle every time they fucked. Hanzo just watched as McCree stroked himself slowly.

“Tell me how you want it, babydoll.”

“I want,” Hanzo took a breath, eyes never leaving McCree’s dick, “to ride you.” 

Hanzo glanced to see both of McCree’s brows shoot up. Both of them knew damn well that Hanzo had never taken all of McCree in, and with the way Hanzo was feeling tonight, he was going to carpe diem the  _ fuck _ out of McCree.

Because fuck him for making Hanzo wait.

But, yeah, he loved him for it. He definitely knew all the ways to get Hanzo hot and bothered.

“You sure, Hanzo?” McCree smiled wickedly as he pulled Hanzo up. McCree sat where Hanzo once was and pulled Hanzo over him. Hanzo twitched at the feeling of his lover beneath him.

“You asked me what I wanted,” Hanzo said slowly, looking up to meet McCree’s eyes. “Now give it to me.”

That was all McCree needed. He grabbed for the bottle once more and slicked himself up before applying a little more to Hanzo. McCree lined up his dick to Hanzo’s entrance.

“Whenever you’re ready, darlin’.” 

That was more than a welcome invitation.

Hanzo let out a long, low moan as he felt McCree enter him. He was right: it really had been to long. With all of the missions between the two men, it seemed like they never got to see each other. Yeah, they slept together at night, but it had been a while since they had  _ slept _ together.

Both men gasped after Hanzo got past the head. He slowly pushed down further before starting to bounce slightly.

“Fuck, Han,” McCree mumbled. Hanzo couldn’t respond, a series of soft “ah”s escaping his mouth.

It was a few minutes of soft bouncing before Hanzo pushed further. He was halfway there. He was  _ going _ to take it all. There was no way he wasn’t — 

“Don’t push yourself, baby,” McCree whispered into Hanzo’s neck. Hanzo just scoffed and pushed down further.

It hurt. It really did, but the feeling of being filled more than he ever had been before was almost enough to push him over the edge for sure this time. Hanzo stopped for a moment before starting his pace back again.

McCree started to thrust in time with Hanzo’s bouncing, sparking an idea in Hanzo’s head. He definitely wouldn’t be able to take all of McCree on his own…

Hanzo stopped his bouncing and waited for McCree to thrust up, and pushed himself down. Hanzo could feel the base of McCree and  _ fuck _ .

That felt  _ fucking amazing _ .

Hanzo moaned louder than he had before, but the sudden feeling for McCree seemed to have surprised him, as well.

“God  _ damn _ , Hanzo.”

“Fuck, darlin’.” 

“Oh my god, Hanzo, yes.”

Hanzo started bouncing faster now, McCree’s thrusts landing deeper, but one landed just right.

“Jesse, ah, Jesse, there,” Hanzo whined. McCree pushed Hanzo backward a little bit to angle himself into Hanzo, hitting the smaller man’s weak spot again.

Pushing Hanzo onto his back, McCree took over from there, which Hanzo didn’t mind due to the pain in his thighs and back that were arising.

McCree increased his pace, thrusting harder into Hanzo. The pain was still there, but Hanzo would have been lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy every second of it. Hanzo bit his lip as the heat in stomach was becoming unbearable.

“Jesse,” he pleaded. He was close.

“I’m right there with you, sugar,” the gunslinger affirmed. 

Hanzo felt McCree tug at the ring on Hanzo so slightly, and Hanzo hoped that he would take it off. 

He huffed when McCree started rubbing with it on. 

“Fuck, darlin’, I can’t last much longer,” McCree sighed. Hanzo nodded.

“Inside,” he whispered. McCree looked up at him.

“You sure?” 

“I am —” he interrupted with a moan, “positive.”

McCree nodded as his pace began to become erratic. Hanzo’s moans became louder and McCree’s short responses joined in. The sound of skin on skin slowed as both men reached their limit. Hanzo swore that he ascended to another level of existing.

White ribbons landed on Hanzo’s belly and more wasa pumped into Hanzo. The elder man was in pure heaven right now. Did he deserve it? Probably not, but  _ damn _ , he was living in the moment right now.

They stayed that way for a bit, both trying to recuperate. McCree pulled Hanzo up slightly and started to work at the restraints on Hanzo’s wrists. As soon as they were free, Hanzo brought his arms up the wrap around McCree’s shoulders. The gunslinger started kissing Hanzo, which he gladly returned.

“How was that, darlin’?” he asked. Hanzo just hummed a soft reply.

“Amazing.” He put a hand on McCree’s jaw and kissed him again, feeling sleep creep up.

“Let’s wash up, okay, baby? Get you all cleaned up,” McCree said as he started pulling up Hanzo. He directed the sleepy man to their shared bathroom where McCree took the responsibility of cleaning both of them. 

Taking body wash in hand, McCree rubbed the spots on Hanzo’s wrists where the restraints were, making sure to message the forming marks away.

McCree messaged shampoo into Hanzo’s hair, kneading his lover’s scalp in the process. Small hums of approval were emitted from Hanzo, making McCree smile.

 

~

 

Hanzo laughed at something McCree said over breakfast when Genji had entered the room.

“Howdy.” McCree nodded and smiled. The ninja had his face plate removed, and obviously looked tired.

“Next time you two fuck, keep it between you two” Genji grumbled as he poured water into a teacup. McCree laughed while Hanzo was brighter than a beet.


End file.
